Federation of Australia
'Overview' Backing: League of Independent Nations Motto: Advance Australia Capital: Brisbane Largest City: Brisbane Independence declared/Formation declared: First Constitution: 1 January 1901 Statute of Westminster: 11 December 1931 Statute of Westminster Adoption Act: 9 October 1942 (with effect from 3 September 1939) Australia Act: 3 March 1986 Republic of Queensland: 4 March 2140 Federation of Australia: 1 January 2181 Official Languages: None. De Facto English, Spanish Government Type: Federal Parliamentary Democracy Population: 21,430,000 (2185 estimate) Economy: Capitalism *Major Exports: Liquefied natural gas, copper, coal, iron ore, gold, wool, alumina, diamonds, alcoholic beverages, mushrooms *Major Imports: Manufactured products, foodstuffs, construction materials, tobacco 'History' 'Before the Fault' 'Republic of Queensland' 'Australian Civil War' 'Federation' 'Government' Australia is a federal parliamentary democracy. (Will add more later) 'Political Divisions' Australia has seven states- Capricornia (CPR), Carpentaria (CTA), Kimberley (KIM), New South Wales (NSW), Queensland (QLD), Riverina (RIV), and Victoria (VIC)- and two self-governing territories- the Central Territory (CT) and the Federal Capital Territory (FCT). 'Geography and Environment' Australia is home to a wide variety of landscapes and climates. The Northern Peninsula is home to temperate forests. The northern coast is taiga, while the southeastern and southwestern coasts are tundra. The outback has mostly become tundra, with some taiga towards the coasts. Further south lies the expanded Antarctic icesheet. Because much of Antarctica is 3 kilometers high (1.5 kilometers higher than the highest point in Australia), strong katabatic winds blow in at hurricane force from the main Antarctic continent, cooling the Australian interior. These winds collide with the storm-force easterlies of the southern ocean. Hurricane force winds pervade the continent. It is not uncommon for windstorms to pick up debris, such as concrete or broken glass. The atmosphere over Australia is highly ionized and the area experiences constant lightning strikes. There is an ever-present cloud cover over the area with any given place only seeing direct sunlight once a week on average. Hailstorms are a weekly occurrence and hailstones the size of golf balls or larger are not uncommon. 'Flora' Australia's harsh environment has delayed the spread of Inforian lifeforms in the area. As a result, Australia is one of the last refuges in the world for non-Inforian flora. Australia is famed for its non-Inforian mushroooms, which it uses to make beer and other alcoholic beverages. 'Fauna' Inforian sealife infests the coasts, posing a serious danger to shipping and coastal communities. Some Inforian species have come to inhabit the continent. Among these are the Australian Giant Mole and Carpentarian Wolf. 'Australian Giant Mole' 'Carpentarian Wolf' 'Culture and Demographics' 'Demographics' *55.3% non-Hispanic white, 34.9% Colombian, 7.9% Asian, 0.7% African, 0.4% Aboriginal, 0.8% Other *The total fertility rate: 3.07 Children per woman *Infant mortality rate: 25.9 Deaths/1000 Births *Life expectancy at birth: Total: 73.31 years Male: 70.79 years Female: 75.12 years *Birth Rate: 23.04/1000 people *Death rate: 8.98/1000 people 'Military' 'Doctrine' Australian military doctrine revolves around the Fabian strategy, avoiding stand-up fights and instead gradually bleeding enemy forces. Australian forces rely on using large numbers of cheap, lightly armored, and highly mobile vehicles to overwhelm the enemy, Deception is a major component of the Australian approach to warfare, both on the strategic and tactical levels. (work in progress) 'Organization' 'Australian Home Guard' 'Australian Federal Army' 'Australian Air Force' 'Australian Navy' At the height of the civil war, numerous Australian ships were either destroyed or sold to sustain the war effort. Following the fall of the old regime, many ships were left to rust in the harbor for years with little to no maintenance. Recently, the Australian government has started a campaign to rebuild its navy, bringing the remaining seaworthy warships back into service while also buying Samoran and retired Britannian vessels. 'Current Equipment' 'Body armor' ALCS (Assisted Load Carrier System) The Assisted Load Carrier System is a powered exoskeleton, with in a tethered variant for logistics personnel and an untethered variant for combat engineers. The ALCS augments the operator's lower and upper body strength, allowing them to lift 80 kilograms with minimal effort. The suit is equiped with waldos which can be used in place of the operator's hands. Due to its relatively primitive nature, the ALCS suffers from multiple design issues. The Combat Engineer variant is limited primarily by its battery life, with the rechargeable battery only being able to power the suit for up to 12 hours of extensive use. In addition, the suit's hydraulic joints have a tendency to seize up when heavily damaged, often resulting in severe injuries. 'Infantry weapons' CA-36 Battle Rifle Manufacturer: Canberra Arms Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1100 mm Barrel length: 520 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: long-stroke gas operated, rotating bolt, 2 lugs Rate of fire: 650-700 RPM (Selective fire: Semi, Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 900 m/s Effective range: 400-600 meters sight adjustments Feed system: 30 or 40\5 round box magazine or 200 round Drum Magazine 'Land vehicles' M-12 'Galloway' Tank Destroyer Weight: 25 tonnes Length: 6.55 m Width: 3.1 m Height: 2.17 m Crew: 4 Armor: 16-60 mm Main armament: 120 mm smoothbore Secondary armament: Pintle-mounted 12.7 mm HMG Engine: 850 hp mixed-fuel Power/weight: 34 hp/tonne Speed: 105 km/h Range: 300 km Broadsword II Classification: Main Battle Tank Weight: 60 tonnes (66.3 American tons) Length (gun forward): 10.1m Hull Length: 6.93m Width: 3.49m Height: 2.25m Crew: 4 (commander, 2 gunners, loader) Armor: Steel-composite-reactive blend Hull (turret)- 730mm (950mm)vs AFDPS 1245mm (1650mm) vs Heat Primary armament: 150mm smoothbore Secondary armament: --1x pintle-mounted .50 Hill HMG --1x coaxial .50 M103 HMG Engine: Multi-fuel gas turbine 1500 hp Suspension: Torsion bar Speed: On-Road 72km/h Off-road 52km/h Operational range: 650km on-road Movement: Articulated tracks Details: The Broadsword II is a reliable, rugged, heavily armored tank designed to operate in the harsh Australian environment. An update of the old Broadsword I, it was designed in 2185 to replace the aging tank while retaining its rugged reliability. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jagdpanther, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hetzer) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradley_Fighting_Vehicle, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stryker_Mobile_Gun_System) (APC) (Jeep) (Outdated pre-war tank, base on T-90, in storage) (Self Propelled Artillery) 'Aircraft' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cessna_T-37_Tweet) (Outdated prewar helicopter, base on hind, in storage) QM-40 Firehawk Manufacturer: Quinn-MacDouggal Aerospace (former), Classification: Air Superiority FighterLength: 20.66 meters Wingspan: 13.88 meters Height: 5.78 meters Empty Weight: 14,540 kgMax. Takeoff Weight: 33,475 kgCrew: 2Weapons: 1 x 25mm gatling cannon, 7,500 kg of ordnance or fuel tanks on 11 external pylons Powerplant: 2 x afterburning turbofans- Dry thrust: 7,790 kgf (76.39 kN) each- Thrust with afterburner: 11,920 kgf (116.89 kN) eachTop speed: Mach 2.4 at altitude Service ceiling: 20,000 m Summary: Developed by Quinn-MacDougall Aerospace in 2140 for the Australian Federation's air superiority needs and first introduced by the Australian Air Force in 2144, the aircraft was exported to a number of other countries, including Samora and New Britannia. (Will add more later)(currently retired) CD-27 Vampire http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McDonnell_Douglas_F-4_Phantom_II, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mikoyan-Gurevich_MiG-23 Manufacturer: Canberra Dynamics Classification: Multirole Fighter-Bomber Length: 18 meters Wingspan: 12.8 meters Height: 5 meters Empty Weight: 11,676 kg Max. Takeoff Weight: 23,030 kg Crew: 2 Weapons: 1 x 20mm Gatling cannon, 5,740 kg of ordnance or fuel tanks on 9 external hardpoints Powerplant: 2 x afterburning turbojets -Dry thrust: 6960 kgf (68.25 kN) each -Thrust with afterburner: 10,523 kgf (103.20 kN) each Top speed: Mach 2.275 at altitude Service ceiling: 18,400 m Summary: MH-6 Manufacturer: Miller Helicopter Company Classification: Attack Helicopter (with transport capabilities) Length: 21.875 meters Rotor Diameter: 21.625 meters Wingspan: 8.125 meters Height: 8.125 meters Empty Weight: 10,625 kg Max. Takeoff Weight: 15,000 kg Crew: 2-3 (1 pilot, 1 gunner, and 1 optional technician) Capacity: 12 troops or 6 stretchers or 3600 kg cargo on an external sling Weapons: 1 dual 20mm autocannon, 500 kg of bombs, 6 under-wing weapons pylons (typical loadout: 12 antitank missiles and 2x 240mm multi-rocket launchers), 4 wingtip-mounted air-to-air missiles Powerplant: 2 turbines, 2,000 kW (2,750 hp) each Service ceiling: 5625 meters Summary: Originating as an attempt by the Australia-based Miller Helicopter Company to replicate the widely successful pre-Fault Russian Mi-24 attack helicopter, in its design process the was heavily upscaled to bring more firepower and troops to bear and to withstand the rigors of operating in Australian climes. Following the civil war, the name was CD-35 Wraith Manufacturer: Canberra Dynamics Classification: Multirole Fighter-Bomber Length: 16.9 meters Wingspan: 13.95 meters (spread), 8.20 meters (swept) Height: 5.45 meters Empty Weight: 12,899 kg Max. Takeoff Weight: 26,000 kg Crew: 2 Weapons: 2 x 27mm revolver cannons, up to 9,000 kg of ordnance (any mix of bombs, AGMs, or AAMs) and/or fuel tanks on 11 external hardpoints Powerplant: 2 x afterburning turbofans -Dry thrust: 7,648 kgf (75 kN) each -Thrust with afterburner: 12,236 kgf (120 kN) each Top speed: 2542.5 kph (mach 2.07) at altitude Service ceiling: 14,620 meters Summary: 'Naval warships' Cazadore-class missile boat Length: 42 meters Beam: 8 meters Displacement: 195 metric tons standard, 238 metric tons full load Crew: 32 Weapons: 1x AM-12 "Arco" CIWS, 1 MANPAD quadruple launcher, 4 antiship missile launch tubes Top speed: 42 knots Summary: A Samoran-built design, the Federation of Australia bought the Cazadore-class missileboat as part of its effort to rebuild its conventional naval forces. The Cazadore-class ship specializes in attacking enemy surface craft. It is often deployed in squadrons defended by a Rodela-class light missile corvette, which defend it against enemy aircraft and submarines. Rodela-class light missile corvette Length: 65 meters Beam: 10 meters Displacement: 694 metric tons full load Crew: 50 Weapons: 1x 57 mm gun, 1x AM-12 "Arco" CIWS, 1x 4-cell SAM launcher (12 missiles total), 2 M26 torpedo launchers Top speed: 38 knots Summary: Another Samoran design, the Federation bought the Rodela-class light missile corvette for its low price as well as its anti-air and anti-submarine capabilities.The Rodela-class corvette is primarily intended to be deployed with a squadron of Cazadore-class missile boats to protect them against hostile aircraft. (Pre-war destroyer) (Pre-war frigate) (Pre-war patrol boat) (Imported Samoran patrol boat) (Imported Britannian bluewater ships??) Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations